The Lost Hero(Annabeth's POV)
by Luvs2Write08
Summary: What if Annabeth an her friend Isabella were invited on the quest Jason, Leo, and Piper went on in Rick Riordan's "The Lost Hero?" How would it have turned out. Think that's not enough. What if DREW was coming along. Could these demigods survive Gaea's minions or would they end up killing each other.
1. Chapter 1

** This is basically Rick Riordan's "The Last Hero" from Annabeth's POV! All characters but Linzie and Isabelle belong to him!**

I sat at the steps of the Big House and stared up at the stars lost in her thoughts and memories. "Big House" was really an understatement. The place was at least five stories high not counting the attic. I remembered the first time me and Percy went up there four years ago to get a prophecy for our first quest. At the time I had hated his guts but know I missed him more than ever. "Beautiful aren't they?" said a voice behind me. I almost jumped 10 ft into the air. It was 3 in the morning and way past my curfew. "Oh. Hey Belle." Isabelle was like a mother to me. She was there when Luke and Thalia had found and adopted me as their little sister. At the time I had ran away from home and was a seven year old hobo fighting off monsters. Now Luke was dead and Thalia became an immortal hunter and all I had left was Isabelle. And Percy of course but at the time he was MIA. Isabelle and I used to come out here and make just enough noise to wake up Chiron. Then he would chase us until our faces turned blue or the whole camp was awake. Usually we would get a punishment like having to clean the Hermes cabin or being on kitchen duty for a day but it was worth it. "Watcha thinkin?'" she said. Her light red hair glowed in the moon light and her bright blue eyes almost looked electric. She was so much prettier than me and so much smarter, even though I was a daughter of Athena. Sometimes I was secretly jealous of her, but she knew that was only because she was a daughter of Aphrodite: she had powers like that. "Nothing" I lied, but I didn't fool Isabelle. "I know you miss him." she said. "I miss him too." I loved that about her: she always knew what I was thinking so I didn't have to say it out loud. "I know but you don't know how much it hurts. I really thought he'd be there when we found Jason, Piper, and Leo." She sighed, "Really? I grow up with the guy. We practically shared a crib together. Then one morning I wake up and my best friend….scratch that…my brother ends up missing. Yeah I think I know how it hurts." I knew she was right. Then she put her right palm on the back on her left hand and put them up to her nose. "Who's behind the door?" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. I was getting to old for this. I haven't done it since I was 8 years old. "Who's behind the door, Annabeth? Open it." "You're not gonna stop till' I open the door, are you?" She shook her head. I took hold of both of her index finger and pulled them apart. "The Tinkling Twins!" she started tickling me as I laughed uncontrollably. We heard the sound of horse feet on the floor behind us. "Oh no!" we same in union as we took off simultaneously. Isabelle and I tore down Half-Blood Hill and just as we were down the hill, guess what…the sprinklers turned on. I tripped and fell and Isabelle fell over me. We both laid on the floor laughing covered in mud as Chiron galloped behind us. "Didn't slow down a bit old man." Isabelle said as he got closer. "Neither have you." He said as he picked us up. He had a grin from ear to ear on his face. Clearly we weren't the only ones enjoying the memory. By this time, half the camp was out of their beds in their jammies wondering what the commotion was all about. The crowd included Piper, Leo, Jason, and the viper herself, Drew. "Really Isabelle, show some class. A daughter of Aphrodite shouldn't be rolling around in the mud like that. Not that you're any dirtier than you were before." One of the girls behind Drew, Linzie, laughed and said, "Yeah, in fact you're cleaner now." Drew was going to live in the city of New York (thank the gods) and she wanted Linzie to be camp counselor when she left. Even though she was leaving 5 years from now she wanted Linzie to be a perfect duplicate of her so she can keep the Aphrodite cabin in check when she was gone, but Linzie only started a week ago so she wasn't as good as Drew was on her insults and comebacks. "Shut-up Linzie!" exclaimed Drew. She obediently kept quite. As much as I didn't like Drew not even she can ruin this memory and I could tell Isabella was thinking the same thing. "You wanna hug Drew?" Before she could refuse Isabelle and I pulled the daughter of Aphrodite into a big bear hug. "Ahhrrgg! Look at me, I'm all dirty and these were my favorite pajamas!" The whole camp burst out laughing and I thought I saw Chiron cracking a smile. Isabelle mocked Drew by saying, "Not that you're any dirtier than you were before." "Yeah," I said, "in fact, you're cleaner now." Drew looked outraged. "You'll pay for this. I swear on every piece of make-up I own." Linzie, forgetting her demand to shut-up, reluctantly said, "Yeah, she swears!" At this point Drew was completely ticked off. "Shut-up Linzie! Gods you're annoying!" She stormed off with her apprentice at her heels. Isabelle looked at Chiron. "A week on kitchen duty should be enough, don't cha think." This time Chiron cracked up, obviously enjoying this better than sleep. "After that performance I'll reduce you down to 5 days." It was better than cleaning the Hermes cabin. "We'll take it." I said quickly before Chiron changed his mind. "Now," he said, "I would take you to the showers but you guys are covered in mud." We looked down at ourselves. With my luck, guess what color jeans I was wearing….white. But I didn't care I had fun getting chased by Chiron and covering Drew in mud and this is the first time I smiled in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

** This is basically Rick Riordan's "The Lost Hero" from Annabeth's POV! All characters but Linzie and Isabelle belong to him!**

I sat at the steps of the Big House and stared up at the stars lost in her thoughts and memories. "Big House" was really an understatement. The place was at least five stories high not counting the attic. I remembered the first time me and Percy went up there four years ago to get a prophecy for our first quest. At the time I had hated his guts but know I missed him more than ever. "Beautiful aren't they?" said a voice behind me. I almost jumped 10 ft into the air. It was 3 in the morning and way past my curfew. "Oh. Hey Belle." Isabelle was like a mother to me. She was there when Luke and Thalia had found and adopted me as their little sister. At the time I had ran away from home and was a seven year old hobo fighting off monsters. Now Luke was dead and Thalia became an immortal hunter and all I had left was Isabelle. And Percy of course but at the time he was MIA. Isabelle and I used to come out here and make just enough noise to wake up Chiron. Then he would chase us until our faces turned blue or the whole camp was awake. Usually we would get a punishment like having to clean the Hermes cabin or being on kitchen duty for a day but it was worth it. "Watcha thinkin?'" she said. Her light red hair glowed in the moon light and her bright blue eyes almost looked electric. She was so much prettier than me and so much smarter, even though I was a daughter of Athena. Sometimes I was secretly jealous of her, but she knew that was only because she was a daughter of Aphrodite: she had powers like that. "Nothing" I lied, but I didn't fool Isabelle. "I know you miss him." she said. "I miss him too." I loved that about her: she always knew what I was thinking so I didn't have to say it out loud. "I know but you don't know how much it hurts. I really thought he'd be there when we found Jason, Piper, and Leo." She sighed, "Really? I grow up with the guy. We practically shared a crib together. Then one morning I wake up and my best friend….scratch that…my brother ends up missing. Yeah I think I know how it hurts." I knew she was right. Then she put her right palm on the back on her left hand and put them up to her nose. "Who's behind the door?" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. I was getting to old for this. I haven't done it since I was 8 years old. "Who's behind the door, Annabeth? Open it." "You're not gonna stop till' I open the door, are you?" She shook her head. I took hold of both of her index finger and pulled them apart. "The Tinkling Twins!" she started tickling me as I laughed uncontrollably. We heard the sound of horse feet on the floor behind us. "Oh no!" we same in union as we took off simultaneously. Isabelle and I tore down Half-Blood Hill and just as we were down the hill, guess what…the sprinklers turned on. I tripped and fell and Isabelle fell over me. We both laid on the floor laughing covered in mud as Chiron galloped behind us. "Didn't slow down a bit old man." Isabelle said as he got closer. "Neither have you." He said as he picked us up. He had a grin from ear to ear on his face. Clearly we weren't the only ones enjoying the memory. By this time, half the camp was out of their beds in their jammies wondering what the commotion was all about. The crowd included Piper, Leo, Jason, and the viper herself, Drew. "Really Isabelle, show some class. A daughter of Aphrodite shouldn't be rolling around in the mud like that. Not that you're any dirtier than you were before." One of the girls behind Drew, Linzie, laughed and said, "Yeah, in fact you're cleaner now." Drew was going to live in the city of New York (thank the gods) and she wanted Linzie to be camp counselor when she left. Even though she was leaving 5 years from now she wanted Linzie to be a perfect duplicate of her so she can keep the Aphrodite cabin in check when she was gone, but Linzie only started a week ago so she wasn't as good as Drew was on her insults and comebacks. "Shut-up Linzie!" exclaimed Drew. She obediently kept quite. As much as I didn't like Drew not even she can ruin this memory and I could tell Isabella was thinking the same thing. "You wanna hug Drew?" Before she could refuse Isabelle and I pulled the daughter of Aphrodite into a big bear hug. "Ahhrrgg! Look at me, I'm all dirty and these were my favorite pajamas!" The whole camp burst out laughing and I thought I saw Chiron cracking a smile. Isabelle mocked Drew by saying, "Not that you're any dirtier than you were before." "Yeah," I said, "in fact, you're cleaner now." Drew looked outraged. "You'll pay for this. I swear on every piece of make-up I own." Linzie, forgetting her demand to shut-up, reluctantly said, "Yeah, she swears!" At this point Drew was completely ticked off. "Shut-up Linzie! Gods you're annoying!" She stormed off with her apprentice at her heels. Isabelle looked at Chiron. "A week on kitchen duty should be enough, don't cha think." This time Chiron cracked up, obviously enjoying this better than sleep. "After that performance I'll reduce you down to 5 days." It was better than cleaning the Hermes cabin. "We'll take it." I said quickly before Chiron changed his mind. "Now," he said, "I would take you to the showers but you guys are covered in mud." We looked down at ourselves. With my luck, guess what color jeans I was wearing….white. But I didn't care I had fun getting chased by Chiron and covering Drew in mud and this is the first time I smiled in a very long time.

**This chapter was kinda boring and short, but it'll get better. Please review. Criticize my work and leave helpful tips; it'll only make me a better writer.**


End file.
